


It's a hard life 👑

by Mr_Cornflakes83



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Alpha Freddie Mercury, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega John Deacon, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cornflakes83/pseuds/Mr_Cornflakes83
Summary: «You always were and will be my most obvious secret»"We will be happy under the moonlight"Freddie Mercury ~The life of our favorite band if it were Omegaverse.👑• | Published in the same way on wattpad in Spanish.👑 Profile. Mr. Cornflakes83Omegaverse-themed Deacury and MaylorJohn and Roger: OmegaBrian and Freddie: Alpha.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a hard life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685771) by Mr_Cornflakes83. 



> Ok, as I had a good reception in Spanish on wattpad, I decided to write my story here in English for you haha. I clarify in advance that English is not my mother tongue, so if you notice certain errors (such as bad conjugation) excuse me. Feel free to make corrections;))
    
    
      _Job_
    
     
    
    _1971_
    
     
    
    The brown-haired one ran hurriedly, it was extremely late.
    
     
    
    - Excuse me, excuse me, with permission.- said the minor to each one of the people with whom he collided, he hated to bother others and it seemed that he was doing just that, why after an "excuse me" or "excuse me" he received a look of contempt.
    
     
    
    He hoped it was because he had hit them by accident rather than because of his "condition."
    
     
    
    Since it was an Omega.
    
     
    
    His name was John Deacon.
    
     
    
    A middle-class Omega, who lived on the outskirts of Greater London. And he was heading to another job interview.
    
     
    
    One of the five he had that week and he hoped that at least they would accept him there, since being Omega they do not get the best positions.
    

When he was finally in front of the great door, he sighed, he had finally arrived, then he gave a little cry when he saw himself in the window of the door. For coming running her hair had gotten tousled, besides her clothes were messy.

She quickly began to try to fix her hair and align her clothes, when she saw herself at the window again she smiled, she looked good and for some strange reason she knew that this was her day. L knew.

And with a last gasp I enter hoping it was not so late.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

"Sorry but no." Said the man trying to be kind with his words although it did not seem like that.

"Than?" Said the brunette, erasing his smile "B .. but if I comply with what they asked." He took from his backpack the paper where they indicated what they were looking for in their employee: "Young boy, with study in electronics or at least experience." The Omega said trying not to get upset.

"Yes ... but ... we were not looking for an Omega, we expected an alpha, even a beta" he whispered the last but was heard by the minor.

The boy tried to smile, it was the fifth job that they didn't give him this week, because he was "Omega" he hated that, being crossed out just for being an Omega. He got out before the man made the excuses he always heard.

\- We do not want our alpha employees to fall when you are in your heat.

\- The alphas are very aggressive during the heat of an omega, we do not want fights.-

\- We do not want you to get pregnant and have to pay while you relieve yourself.-

\- We do not want an accident to happen during your heat and they sue us.-

I sigh resigned and with my head down.

It was always the same shit.

Now he had to go home without work. He hated that, he hated that everyone saw him as someone fragile to 'take care of' and not only was it society but his parents still saw him as a defenseless being, not because he was Omega, he could fend for himself, and He knew that if he got a good job his parents would no longer see him that way. Plus it could help pay for his father's medicine.

Why the hell wasn't alpha born like her sister?

Was it some kind of punishment?

If there was a divine being, he had a very dark sense of humor.

I thought as I came looking at his shoes.

He hated being an Omega.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

"No Rog, if 'you run too fast everything is free', it's still stealing." Said the dark haired one sighing for the fifth time in the afternoon, his friend and his "ideas" would drive him crazy.

"What if my eyes are closed while I do it?" The blonde said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dear, it's not like that" said the Persian trying not to slap his friend, it was the sixth wonderful idea that had come to mind. But this was the one that had stayed with him the most, sometimes he thought they were just jokes, but when the blonde got serious no one would take him out of there.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked. "Why did I read a study where it said that ..." he couldn't finish because his friend gave him some papers and tape and he was fed up.

"Rog, honey go paste that over there and I over here, we don't want Brian to get mad right?" He said trying to smile, he did not want his friend to see that he was already a bit fed up.

"Okay" he smiled without realizing his friend's annoyance.

That kid would turn gray hair long before he at least hits senior citizens. The boy thought as he watched his friend leave.

He began to walk while sticking his steering wheel on lamp posts.

Suddenly he looked away from the post and saw him.

He was a small boy, with long hair, fair skin, and adorable looks.

Was it an illusion?

God had taken pity on him and was showing him an angel?

Roger had bored him to death and was he seeing his angel come for him?

Although he could not see her face, he knew that it must be divine.

He was afraid to look away or even blink, since he felt that if he did, it would disappear. But he had to push her away because his friend called him.

"Fred ran out of tape." Said the blond. Instantly Freddie looked at him and released the tape. "Thank you for your kindness." He commented sarcastically as he left.

Freddie looked back to where he had 'left' the youngest, but he was gone. I sigh heavily, Roger would pay for it. He thought as he turned abruptly and collided with someone, both of them abruptly fell silent.

"Damn." Freddie blurted out. "I'm sorry." He hastily said, "I didn't see you, I was distracted, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

"No problem." There was a slight giggle. "To be honest I wasn't seeing where I was either.

Freddie raised his head and saw him.

It was the boy who captivated him.

"Your." He said suddenly.

"Sorry?." Asked the brunette, raising his head, but he also remained silent when he saw him.

They stared for a few seconds, each admiring the other's 'beauty'.

Freddie was the first to react, he stood up and helped the brunette to do it, he lifted him with all the care in the world, since for some reason the minor gave him a feeling of wanting to protect him, in addition to judging by his delicate figure looked like it would break with another fall.

Already both standing Freddie lowered his head and noticed the backpack of the lowest thrown, quickly bent down and gave it to him.

They both remained silent for a few seconds until the Persian broke it again

"Freddie Bul ... I mean Freddie Mercury", he smiled as he shook his hand.

"John Richard Deacon," he said taking the opponent's hand, smiling.

They stayed there, holding hands just looking at each other. Deep in thought.

He's just adorable, and that name fits him perfectly, John, oh, it's even cute to say.  
He thought almost screaming.

It looks like a Greek god. Thought the brunette.

Does it seem strange to you that I still do not remove my hand?

They both thought as they looked at each other.

Apparently none of them wanted to let go of their hand until a 'strange look' from passersby shook them out of their thoughts.

"Well ... I think I should go." Said the brunette while smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The one with the sad black hair apologized, although what he wanted was to continue talking with the boy.

"Well ... bye ..." he said goodbye as he started to walk.

The singer just stood there. He was so adorable, and everywhere he said Omega, it was for him, or so he thought, although he was not sure if he would see him again, he knew that he had captivated him, and that if he saw him again he would not let him go.

Freddie thought until his friend pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So that boy." The blonde smiled as he handed him the ribbon "You're a pedophile." He said suddenly smiling.

Freddie tensed.

What the fuck

"What the fuck Roger? Pederast? Really?"   
He said somewhat annoyed.

I who, it's the truth, looks younger. "

"How many years?." He asked as he showed her his hand.

The drummer instantly understood.

"16" smiled

"19" smiled the same Freddie as they shook hands.

For some strange reason Freddie had the hope or the feeling that he would see that boy again.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

On the other hand, the minor was walking with a big smile on his face, that boy or rather man had become too cute.

What was it called?

Freddie Mercury.

Even his name was cute.

But it didn't seem quite English.

But who cared. He was handsome.

But then he thought.

Was it alpha or omega? He asked himself.

It couldn't be beta because there was a smell, if it had been beta there wouldn't be, although there were many people passing by.

What if it was Omega?

Or alpha?

It looked more like alpha but well there were occasions where the "guy" got confused and this could be one of them.

And although he was happy since his kindness enchanted him at the same time he was wondering. Did that boy seem cute to me? I'm gay? He had never thought about it, but decided to ignore it after all.

Can a man recognize the beauty, His kindness, etc., of another not?

Her thoughts on Freddie faded the moment she saw a striking piece of paper taped to a post.

It was yellow in color.

He came over and read.

Bass player wanted.

Do you want to be famous?  
To be recognized?  
What about being part of a good band?

And maybe being surrounded by girls?

The latter seemed to be studded with ink, as if they wanted to cover it.

But decided to ignore it

Well this Saturday at the theater outside London there will be auditions for bass player.

Preferably that has the following requirements.

• Young ✓  
• With experience in bass ✓  
• With knowledge about electronics. ✓  
• Bring your own bass. ✓

That poster was literally made for him, he just needed it to say.

\- We're looking for you John Deacon.- But that was too much.

He smiled, it was his chance.

He took the paper and put it in his backpack, he did not want someone else to see it and they will get ahead of him, he smiled, that had not been such a shitty day after all.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

"I'm here mom." Said the bass player entering the house.

"John, love, how did it go?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Horrible." He said smiling.

"That because?." I ask excitedly. "You didn't get the job right?" He said sighing, I knew what the reasons were so I sigh, but then I notice the happy face of his son. "So if it went wrong why your happy face?" I ask smiling.

"It just wasn't a bad day after all." She said remembering Freddie "By the way I'm going to bed."

"Won't you have dinner?" His mother asked.

"Nope, since tomorrow I have to go to the outskirts of London for a job, and I don't know Mom, but I think that will be it." He said smiling.

"It's okay." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Rest.

The minor nodded and went up to his room.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

"And how do you plan to know the age of 'john' if neither of you know him personally." The one with the laughing hair said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We didn't think about that" both boys admitted as they saw each other.

Brian sighed.

They would never change.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

They both went to sleep with the opposite in mind. And although it seemed crazy, the two had the certainty that they would meet again.

<> <> <> <> <> <>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

1971

"Shit no!" Yelled the blond. "* Kerfuffle, it's not a word." Said the frustrated drummer throwing the board off the coffee table.

"Yes it is dear." He released the vocalist for the fifth time, so he couldn't play Scrabble like normal people.

Why did someone end up upset because they assumed that the word that the winner had put in was non-existent and the board ended up flying through the air.

"Yes it is Roger." The guitarist got in.

"Which is not." He said as he left the room, only to return with a dictionary. "I will show you that it does not exist and you will need me 50 dollars." He said dryly as he sat down on the couch.

The other guys just rolled their eyes.

"Yes, she can be a drama queen." Freddie whispered to Brian as he lifted the board and it helped him.

"Don't even mention it, it's capable of throwing us the dictionary." Said the guitarist with a laugh.

"I am listening to you." The drummer yelled while concentrating on what he was doing.

When both boys finished picking up the game they went to the kitchen to maybe drink some tea.

There Freddie took the opportunity to thank Brian.

"Thank you" said the vocalist leaving the guitarist puzzled.

"Why ?." I ask

"For getting the theater, Roger and I did not thank you properly." Said the Persian smiling, "although he doesn't appreciate anything." He laughed at the last.

The guitarist smiled in the same way.

"No wonder, besides I would have liked to get more than a simple room." He admitted embarrassed.

"It's perfect dear." Freddie said giving him a sincere smile, as he put his hand on Brian's shoulder.

And so both boys continued drinking their tea until a certain blond made his appearance.

Roger had a look between uncomfortable and frustrated.

"Well ... does it exist?" Asked the funny black hair.

"Shut up." The blond said annoyed.

<><><><><><>

It was a sunny morning, the birds were singing and the sunlight was streaming through the window of our chestnut tree's room.

He was peacefully asleep until the loud sound of the alarm ringing brought him out of his sleep.

He groaned in fear.

Her eyes widened in panic, it wasn't until she remembered the alarm that she smiled at her own act and turned it off. He leaned back.

What if he didn't go?

The Omega thought while trying to remember at least where he was going. Since even though he knew he had to leave he did not know where.

Then he remembered. Smiled.

And with one last yawn he got out of bed just to shower.

That would be his day.

...

When he got out of the shower he brushed, looked at himself in the mirror and thought about combing his hair somehow. A braid perhaps, or a ponytail?

But after I put that thought aside, the loose hair looked good.

And so with his best clothes.

(A sky blue dress shirt, jeans, and her dress shoes)

I go down to breakfast with his family.

Not without first taking his bass.

...

"I'm leaving mom." Said the brunette hurrying to the exit.

"So soon? You haven't even had breakfast." Said the woman.

"I don't have time mom, I'll eat something on the way." He smiled kissing his mother's cheek

"But ..." Said the woman watching her son leave. "

Only John stopped when his father called him.

"John to breakfast." The man said in a demanding tone. Instantly the brunette sighed leaving his bass beside the front door annoyed.

He sat down next to his sister and began to eat.

...

"And what is work about?" Said the woman trying to make breakfast not so tense. "

"..." He didn't know what to say, since he couldn't tell his parents after all.

«I'm going to an interview outside London for a band, which can be made up of alphas, plus if I get it we'd probably go on tour indefinitely.»

I couldn't tell them that was not up for discussion. His father was overly protective referring to him as a young omega.

A lie didn't hurt anyone.

"On the outskirts of London there is a theater where electrical maintenance is needed." He smiled nervously. "Well, do I think my knowledge of electronics will be useful?" He said trying to sound convincing, after all he was a bad liar.

He tried to smile, hoping his parents would believe him.

To their fortune they did.

After that the subject was not touched and the brunette was able to finish his breakfast in peace. Although not entirely, since although they left him alone who was not his sister, who was an alpha and they compared her a lot with him.

When the conversation got more "intense" the Omega decided to leave, after all he was already late.

"I love you mama." Omega said to him while he was kissed by his mother

"And I love you". The woman smiled sweetly. "If you don't get the job, don't worry, it'll be someone else." The woman encouraged him.

The brunette smiled.

"Easy mom, everything will be fine." I try to sound reassuring and he did. "Besides I have a feeling this will be it." Said the happy Omega.

and with a last kiss, the woman said goodbye to John, smiling as she watched her son leave with him, to his supposed interview as the engineer.

<><><><><><>

"Stop kicking Freddie." Said the blond turning on his seat.

"You very well know it was my turn to go up front in Brian's truck." Said the alpha annoyed.

"I don't give a shit, I'm the Omega here and I must go in front." Said the drummer as if being Omega he enjoyed certain privileges in Brian's truck.

"Oh it can't be an Omega!" Said Freddie sarcastically "You're right Roger you deserve to be there." The Persian spat dryly. "After all, you are Brian's girlfriend, you have to be there." He chuckled, he knew that the blonde would get uncomfortable with it and would do whatever he wanted is to say the opposite.

But this time it was different..

"I'm not anyone's girlfriend. Did you hear me Fred." Roger said annoyed. "

The vocalist just laughed.

Until again the drummer spoke.

"Shut up Farrokh." Said the blond annoyed

The black haired one got annoyed but continued laughing as this bothered Roger more.

Roger already annoyed began to try to jump into the back seats to hit his dear friend. When he fulfilled his comment, he began to hit Freddie with a slap while the vocalist gave them back. Laughter, groans and friendly knocks was what was heard in the back of the truck of the curly.

So the fight continued until Brian, who had been silent all the way, spoke.

"Listen if you don't behave I'll stop the truck and leave you right here and go." He threatened the curly, instantly both boys stopped and looked out the window, plantations it was more than obvious that they did not know where they were if they were left there they would die.

They both thought. But Roger wanted to play with his luck.

"Aha, Bri you would be unable to leave me or leave us here." The blond smiled, looking defiantly at his friend.

Instantly Brian started to slow down the car.

Both boys observed each other.

"We will behave." They both said like scolded children.

The guitarist smiled and continued with a path full of silence. How he loved being the driver.

...

"It's here?." Asked the drummer between annoyed and scared. He didn't know where he was and let's just say the looks he was getting from some passersby weren't the prettiest.

"Yep." Said Freddie "Isn't it cute?" The one with dark hair asked funny

"Shut up." Said the annoyed drummer "Let's get in before someone assaults us." He asked.

"Okay" answered the vocalist "Just wait for Brian."

After a few minutes Brian arrived. And they entered

"Why the hell did you choose a place where they can mug us !?" The Omega asked a bit annoyed.

"He's lovely Brian, ignore Rog, he's paranoid." The vocalist commented.

"It is not paranoia." The blond said annoyed.

"Roger calm we are with you, nothing is going to happen to you, ok?" The dark-haired man smiled trying to comfort him, which he succeeded, since it seemed that all traces of fear disappeared from the drummer.

So the three boys entered the theater to wait for the bassists.

<><><><><>

"He says it's here" said the bass player as he raised his head. That was the happy theater. It wasn't that far. He wasn't entirely sure if it was there, he was anxious. What if it wasn't that place and he just looked like an idiot?

I try to calm down. And all her worries disappeared the moment she saw a guy with a bass come out.

I sigh again and enter.

...

A tall, curly-haired boy handed him a sheet to fill.

At first he was terrified but as soon as he read that it was going he calmed down.

Name:  
Gender:  
Has experience with electronics (referring to instruments and derivatives)

This would be easy.

<><><><><><>

"Not!" Said the dark haired one "Go away."

"Sorry?" Asked the boy "But I haven't started yet."

"I don't want you in the band ... Go away!" The vocalist said already annoyed that they did not understand the 'no'

The annoyed boy left the room.

"Come on Fred is the fifth bass player that you run without even playing." Brian claimed.

"You don't see it dear." Said the vocalist "They don't have the wood to be part of Queen." Sigh. "You can tell, also on the sheet they state that they have no experience with electrics. You know what the hell they are coming to !?" The alpha said annoyed.

"Yes, but not for that you have to run them like that." The brunette said annoyed.

While that fight was raging Roger took the next page and handed it to Brian.

"Call it". Asked

"Why do not you go ?." I ask annoyed.

"I would but the door." The said. "It is very far". Smiled

The guitarist sighed annoyed, stood up and went to the door to knock on the next one.

"Take it easy, Fred, our dream bass player will be in soon." He was encouraged by his friend, but only received a moan of approval

The vocalist had his head on the table without looking at the boy who had just entered.

The minor just got nervous and tried to smile at the blonde who smiled back.

Suddenly something clicked on his head and he called his friend.

"Fred." I call it

"What do you want? Has he already left?" I ask.

"Nope, raise your head." He said excitedly.

The Omega for his part kept quiet, he did not know whether to speak or not, as he thought it would be rude to interrupt the conversation of both boys.

"The last time you told me that was to see what cleaning equipment you had in your hands" Said the annoying vocalist raised his head but at no important moment to the bassist.: And to top it off you made me clean why you said that like you you bought you should not do anything. "Said the Persian almost shouting.

Roger could only smile when he remembered those days.

After all it was silence.

And the brunette couldn't help but giggle at that anecdote.

Instantly the Persian recognized that voice. He turned his head and saw it.

"John ..." He said smiling.

The dark-haired man smiled back.

"Hi Freddie." River. Was Encerio the boy you met the previous afternoon? Was he part of a band? It was a dream.

On the part of the vocalist it seemed like a dream, he did not think to see his "angel" again.

And so a silence was formed which seemed eternal, although on the part of the vocalist and bassist this was a quiet one for the blonde and the brunette seemed a more uncomfortable and annoying one.

It was until a throat being scratched loudly brought them out of that silence.

"And tell us John ... Can you play bass?" Asked the smiling drummer.

"Yes ... I think so ..." laughed the omega.

"By God Rog, what a stupid question, it's more than obvious that he knows how to play it, otherwise he wouldn't be here."

The drummer just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well dear touch us something." He said smiling.

Dear?

I ignore that nickname and take out his bass, plug in and play.

The three boys looked at him in amazement, it was a good riff.

"It's yours?." The tallest of the three asked.

"Yes." He laughed "It's just a riff." He said trying to downplay it.

"It's good." The blond spoke.

"Definitely." Said the vocalist

For his part, John was blushing, he hadn't received so many compliments in such a short time.

"But hey, tell us John, why do you have experience or good knowledge about electronics?" Brian asked again

"It's what I studied, electrical engineering." He smiled proudly.

Brian smiled at her

John smiled the same way. Then he noticed that the three boys were smiling at him, he was liking that, he was being accepted, maybe that could be his job, besides that the three boys looked nice and very talented. For a second he felt comfortable. until

Roger took the sheet of John's data from Brian and read it.

"Are you Omega?" There it was again that damned "or" would she be the one who would again take away his little dream of being part of a band, having friends etc.

"Yes" I sigh resigned.

That sigh was caught by Freddie who smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't worry dear, here it doesn't matter if you are Omega, beta or alpha what matters is your talent." He concluded and winked at the Omega who gave him a smile.

"Alright John, we'll call you Ok?" Brian told him

John nodded enthusiastically, that had been his day.

I put his bass away and he left.

"We won't call him right?" Asked the blond.

"Than?" Said the offended vocalist "Of course we'll call him, he's perfect." Smiled.

"I don't know Fred, he's very hasty, besides he was literally the only one we heard play." Brian said.

"Come on guys he looks super adorable, plus he doesn't seem like the type to get noticed like Mike." I look away annoyed, "I say we call him." Smiled

"You only want it for a fuck." Said the blond annoyed

"Not so Rog he is perfect for Queen." Said Freddie. Fuck !? Enraged ... although if they were his intentions they were not 100% since that little boy with brown eyes made him feel different. He still didn't know what that strange feeling was but he knew it was due to him.

"If you say it." Sigh. "But hey, I hate to admit it but it's not bad Brian." I support the drummer.

"Look, yeah, it's nice, but we can't just choose it like that, let's at least see the other bassists if we don't like John it will be." Smiled the guitarist

Both boys nodded.

«I wanted him in the band at any cost»

He took the sheet from Roger's hands and smiled when he saw John's handwriting, then he noticed something that interested him a lot.

"Pay" he showed the sheet to Roger and held out his open hand to signal him to pay.

"Than?." The blond did not understand until his friend pointed out where the age of the minor was written.

Age: 19 years.

Roger sighed

"I hate you so much Fred." The drummer said annoyed.

"You love me dear." He smiled when he saw as if friend took a few euros from his wallet.

<><><><><><>

Friends in case you don't know who Mike is, I'll leave you here.

Mike Grose was the penultimate bass player for the band Queen.

This left the band thanks to a "malicious plan" carried out by Freddie and Brian. And that in his words Roger was only "dragged".

He was very charismatic on stage almost like John, but Freddie didn't like that stage attitude that he had. It bothered him so much that there were even times where he would reprimand Mike for this.

Mike loved Roger's talent, he was fascinated by his voice. He said that this was "pure gold" and that he preferred his over Freddie's.

One night. (When the plan was carried out) after what he considered a successful presentation; he heard and saw Brian and Freddie complain a lot about the show, that this had been shit, that the band had no future, that this would be their last presentation because they were already tired of the failures and therefore they threw in the towel. Brian seconded Freddie's words, while Roger just kept crouched and quiet.

Mike was so disappointed that he decided to leave the band. He thought or believed that Queen would Disappear.

A few weeks later he found out that they had a new bass player and that they were producing their first album. That's when he realized that it had all been a plan for him to leave the band on his own and thus avoid the inconvenience.

At the end of the interview, he said that he was grateful to have left Queen. Because if he hadn't, John wouldn't have come in and Queen wouldn't be the phenomenon that she is.

Source: Radio Queen Immortal.

General Source: @ Uncle Mercury  
(Facebook)

*Kerfuffle-Riot  
(noun) is a word that has been around since the early 1800s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who are giving this story a chance. They are estimated
> 
> Mr. Cornflakes83 ✨


	3. Chapter 3

Choice

1971

"Not." Freddie said determined. "Go away!".

"Excuse ?." Asked the boy who just plugged his bass into the amp.

"Ignore it." Brian said annoyed, that would be the sixth bass player after John that Freddie was going to run or pretended to run, although they had a choice they did not want to risk losing more bassists just for the whims of a Freddie fuck. "... uh ... Thomas? The named nodded." Touch us a bit. "The guitarist smiled.

"Mm .. What do you mean?" The vocalist sighed in frustration. "

"Whatever plays whatever, a riff of its own something." Said Freddie frustrated, those bass players would drive him crazy, although there were two or three who came prepared (like John) the rest just went because the announcement was funny. And either they didn't carry a bass or they didn't know how to play.  
Thomas seemed to have the latest.

"Fred, calm down." The drummer told him, although he too had already run out of patience with the bassists, he tried to stay out of it, since he did not want to be reprimanded by Brian.

"Dear please can you blame me? They literally only come here because they have legs." I look at the boy who was keeping quiet. "And are you going to play or are you going to stay there?" The singer asked dryly

"Freddie enough already" said Brian already tired of the attitude of the dark hair.

This just sigh

The boy who had been silent until now began to play the riff of Led Zeppelin's song Whole Lotta Love.

When the boy finished Brian was the first to speak smiling.

"Not bad, good, Led Zeppelin?" I ask, the boy nodded excitedly.

"It's my favorite song, and that's why I started playing bass." He smiled excitedly

Freddie kept quiet

"It was great." Roger smiled at him, then took his sheet and read, "And you're beta right?" I ask excited

The opposite nodded.

"And how about referring to electronics?" Brian asked excitedly.

"I know a little, since my father is an electrician, and well you learn something when you live under one's roof." The boy laughed at his own joke.

Meanwhile Freddie began to worry, although he knew about the ability of his friends to recognize good musicians that boy was everything they had looked for from the beginning, he was beta, he would not cause problems due to heat, he was a good bass player, he was shy like John and apparently he also had a knowledge of electronics. I was lost.

"Alright Thomas, we'll call you, okay?" Said the guitarist, Thomas smiled and nodded. He took his bass and left happy.

So when the boy left everyone was silent. A deathly silence formed in the air until Brian broke it

"Not bad." He said to the air.

"It's true, it looks like he's a good boy, plus he knows how to play and has an idea of what is played at Queen."

Roger followed him.

Freddie was worried, he wanted John in the band, not Thomas. Although the boy was a good bass player, he was not John. He seemed desperate, why apparently Roger noticed and spoke.

"Although Bri, John is not far behind you know? He brought a riff of his own that is not seen every day." He said smiling, he had instantly captured Freddie's attention. Roger was helping him? Cute.

Freddie tried to sound as calm and carefree as possible.

"Not bad John, he has potential, besides that his knowledge about electronics is greater than perhaps Jorge would have." Said Freddie smiling, he tried to make his friends (especially Brian) want in the band as much as he did, that's why he used the old trick that he has what he doesn't.

"His name is Thomas Freddie." Brian said between irritated and amused. "

"Whatever."

"Look, they're right, they're both good, but it can only be one, plus we have to go now." He said and continued. "It's a long way back to the apartment and to mine, what if we discussed it in the car? If we do not get anywhere we will put it to a vote as soon as possible, anyway there is still time, the presentation is in a few weeks. " The guitarist smiled, both boys not very convinced accepted. They got up, gathered their things, and went to the truck.

On the way home Freddie would try his best to get John chosen, but when he gave a point in his favor, Brian or Roger found a better point in Thomas.

Not that Roger supported him?

It was a double sided. Thought Freddie

In the end they came to nothing, only their apartment, Roger and Freddie thanked Brian for the trip, he left as soon as he left them.

Freddie knew he might not win, but he had one last alternative, to convince Roger that they chose John, but he had to make it sound like it was his own idea.

That night will be tremendously difficult.

|§|

"I'm back mom!" The bassist yelled as soon as he stepped onto the floor of his house

"John, honey, how did it go? Did you get the job?" I ask excitedly.

"Relax mom." John smiled. "They said they would call, plus apparently in their eyes I was the best that he was." He smiled proudly. "Besides they like it, so I guess it could be a yes?  
. "He said excitedly, although he did not want to get false hopes it was impossible, since literally the vocalist or rather Freddie had loved him, although regarding the other two boys he was not entirely sure, although they had smiled at him and said that he had potential, it seemed that all that 'you have potential' had gone to shit when he found out that he was omega, although Freddie had assured him that it did not matter, it still left a bad impression on his chest, although he preferred not to think about it, if not that maybe it was inside.

"Very good, my hardworking man," the woman laughed at her own joke, "wash your hands dinner is ready." And with that the woman went to the kitchen

Meanwhile John stayed there, standing, happy. If he got that bassist position he would show his parents that it was not just a hobby and that being an Omega did not define it. And finally he would help his family with money.

"John" his mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going." I answer.

He couldn't wait to tell his father.

|§|

Freddie had tried his best to convince Roger, but it seemed like he was chasing a lucid dream.

"Come on Rog, it's perfect." Said Freddie frustrated, his plan wasn't working.

"Sorry buddy, you won't convince me." Roger concluded while eating a potato chip that had fallen to his chest when he took several out of his bag of potatoes.

The vocalist sighed in frustration.

There was no remedy. He had to resign himself ...

Or maybe not.

"Dear ~." Happy Freddie said. "What if in exchange for your support maybe I'll do the shopping, cleaning and lunch for a week." He said smiling, although he knew that it might "kill" him. I knew physically that it would be worth it, and I also knew that Roger would not refuse he hated doing those tasks.

The drummer fell silent.

"You tempt me Fred." It was the only thing he said.

Thus both boys fell silent and a silence formed, which was "broken" by television.

"Very good" said the drummer accepting the Freddie deal. "But at first I'll pretend I don't want him, okay? I don't want Brian to hate me."

The singer screamed excitedly that he jumped on Roger and hugged him

"I love you too Fred." Roger said into the air as he responded to the hug.

Freddie had won.

...

The next morning Freddie got up excited, after all Roger was on his side which meant that the vote would be in favor of John not Jorge ... Or was it Thomas? It didn't matter after all, I shouldn't have to see her face again.

He went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast, it was the first of 6 more. When he finished preparing it. (Eggs and tea) I hear the door, I knew who it was. I was beyond excited, I would hear the voice again and see John's face very soon.

She went to open the door, but then she thought about putting on a "sad" face so that Brian wouldn't suspect her corrupt act with Roger. So he made that face and opened the door.

"Hello Brian dear." I try to make a fake smile, since well I was excited but I had to pretend.

"Hi Fred, good morning." Said the naive guitarist smiling to Freddie's "plan". Brian walked into the apartment smiling, being followed by Freddie. "I wanted to come earlier to pick our new bass player and call him.

The vocalist tensed.

"Why so early? I mean, wouldn't we decide until later?" I ask.

"It was supposed to be, but I got the studio tomorrow morning. And it would be nice if we had a bass player to practice with tomorrow you know." He said smiling as he entered the kitchen.

"I see." It was the only thing Freddie said before following Brian into the kitchen. But Freddie yelped at what he saw in the kitchen.

Roger in his underwear eating peacefully on the bar.

"Darling there are chairs and a table." The vocalist said annoyed as he lowered Roger.

"That was comfortable Fred." I sigh as she climbs down then I notice Brian and blush. I notice that this one was just as flushed as him and I try to be natural "there is Brian." I try to smile.

The guitarist looked away flushed

Hadn't Brian already seen Roger shirtless and in his underwear? ... Freddie wondered noticing that 'tension' in the air. He was trying to figure out what that happy tension was. Shame? Perhaps, although it was different ... He thought about it until something clicked in his head.

Almost sexual tension.

"For God's sake Brian stop seeing my Roger I'll start to think you want him." Freddie said suddenly making both the blonde and the brunette blush more.

"Shut up Fred." Roger said annoyed, he had already "recovered" from that staring fight and now he acted the same as always.

Somewhat embarrassed by Freddie's comment, Roger left the kitchen to get dressed.

Meanwhile Brian just sat in one of the chairs at the table and looked anywhere but at Freddie. Freddie for his part contained his laughter. They were so cute.

Freddie already knew about those "glances" that Roger and Brian occasionally gave each other. He was neither an idiot nor a blind man, he knew that among them there was a "boys" who did not understand why they did not let her flourish. They would make a very nice couple after all, Freddie always thought. Besides being literally in for each other, they complemented each other, or so I thought, and let's just say that the fact that Roger was Omega and Brian alpha let them pass free. Although it was more than obvious that they did not allow that "love" to flourish because of the fear that they would say or at least that was what he believed was the reason. Freddie was not a hypocrite he would support them, he would see why that love blossomed, why he did not want to see his dear sad blond friend, he wanted to see him happy

It was what Freddie thought since Brian had no intention of speaking for a long time, after all he still had not recovered from those "glances".

After that "incident" and Freddie's internal monologue Roger returned and all was forgotten neither Freddie nor anyone else touched on the subject of the longing looks from Roger and Brian over the course of breakfast. Although Freddie wanted to touch on that topic and laugh he knew that if he did Roger would hit him or be able to "break" his deal on the new bass player.

When they finished breakfast Brian began to comment to Roger that they would choose the bassist at that very moment and he would soon be in charge of marking the bassist. But he was interrupted by Freddie.

"If you want I will call him dear." Said happy Freddie, Brian nodded smiling.

"Okay, but you have to choose. Fred, would you have a notebook and pen handy?" I ask.

Freddie nodded and left the kitchen leaving Roger and Brian alone.

The kitchen was filled with an awkward silence, no one spoke.

That was until Freddie returned.

"Here it is." He said handing her the notebook.

Brian thanked him and began writing down the "pros and cons" of each of the boys.

That was most of the morning, the three boys arguing about who was better, and although at first Roger seemed to "support" Thomas after a while he pretended to be convinced by Freddie and began to say the good things about John.

Thomas/John

Pro's

Bass ability. ✓ ✓  
Sympathy.  
Creativity. ✓. ✓  
Knowledge in  
electronics. ✓. ✓

"They both have what we are looking for." Brian said already tired, that was the third list in the day that they made to see who was better.

"Honey it must be John" said Freddie, already just as tired.

"It can't be Fred, he's too young, plus we already have an Omega, no one judges him for it, but he looked too vunerable." Roger said just as tired as the other two children.

"Come on guys, age doesn't matter, he's only two years younger than Roger." Said Freddie "Besides I don't know worry I don't think I'm a 'damsel in distress'.

Freddie believed he was going to lose. Until a resigned sigh left Brian's lips.

"Okay Fred, it'll be John." He said already arto. Freddie squealed with excitement

He had won, John would be in the band, the little one he had longed for so much was now closer.

"Very good. Did I mention about tomorrow's practice right?" Freddie asked and Brian nodded. "Where always?" He asked and again received an accent "Very good" said Freddie excitedly leaving the kitchen leaving Roger and Brian alone.

At first there was silence until Roger broke it.

"I'm hungry Brian, make me something to eat." Ordered the blonde.

Brian just laughed at Roger's command.

"It's okay."

|§|

Mr. Cornflakes83 ✨

People who read this are appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now data of the day.
> 
> Whole Lotta Love is one of the songs belonging to the Led Zeppelin II album which was released in 1969. With a year difference from their previous album published in 1968. It should be said that both albums (Led Zeppelin I, II) were released The same day. Different clear year.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this story started to sound like "your name" ajajjajajajajaja but hey
> 
> I know that was not how they "put" John into the band but well this is just fiction, although it is more than obvious that this is fiction when seeing that it is Omegaverse.
> 
> Mr. Cornflakes83 ✨


End file.
